<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Future And Past. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414878">The Future And Past.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RedMint's Timelines. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>._., Among Us, Angst, Angst Scenes, Blood, Fluff, Gore, Medival AU, Minecraft, Minecraft references, Modern AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Violence, Wholesome Scenes, advanced technology au, and also some other references like, so yes theres like, some - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the advanced year of ######, exists someone whos goal was to protect 3 people from different times, however, what happens when they are transported into the world of the heroic figure, and what if they gain the memory of those who live in that world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RedMint's Timelines. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Future And Past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a combination of different AU's, ultimatley making it a sort of masterpost AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Children can be stupid, yes?" The voice asked the directors, they all seemingly nodded in agreement as they glared at the laying down body of a 4 year old.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we might as well start the show, Grab me my axe."</p><p> </p><p>-----------------—</p><p> </p><p>"The Labatory...."</p><p>"Rin!"</p><p>"The Labatory did this.."</p><p>"Rin!"</p><p>"They.."</p><p>"WAKE UP!"</p><p> </p><p>The sudden screaming led to the short red head to sit up with a jolt, they looked at their mom, and mumbled a few words groggily as they couldn't help but look around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have just pushed my on switch, mom, you know I'm not a human like you anymore." Rin, with a tired tone had said, getting up from bed, it is true they weren't human, but not in the way you would expect.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, you know you're still human, even with all the robot parts within you, you're still my child." Rin's mother let out laughing, a grin formed on her face, it let out a shine of warmth, the aura of positivity made Rin roll their eyes to the back of their head, which they can do.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm one of the cyber-humans, mom, I can assure you I can save the world by myself!" They let out, their hands into a fist as they cheered to themselves, but Rin's mom put a hand on Rin's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Judging by the tone of their moms grip, they could tell something was off, their mom looked at them and then mumbled words that suprisingly not even Rin could pick up, then finally, it was clear.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to do a mission soon. Rin, it can concern me how carefree you can get, and I don't want you to mess it up-" She had stopped talking after she cut herself off, before Rin could speak, their mother continued.</p><p>"If you mess up this time, it will alter the future forever, possibly killing me and you before we get the chance to be born." </p><p>_______</p><p>Rin silently left the house, they took short breaths to themselves as they made their way to the scientists labatory, what's going to happen if they fail this one mission? What does mom mean by 'We won't exist?'</p><p>The swirling thoughts within their mind led them to needing a drink, a drink made of oil to be exact.</p><p>_______</p><p>Now, to describe their appearance for you, dear reader.</p><p>Rin has Short red hair that has a fade at the end, the fade changes depending on certain aspects, Rin also has eyes that seemingly have cyan pupils, but the entire eye itself can change color.<br/>
Rin also does not have any organs besides from a brain and a heart. </p><p>Rin's left arm is white with some clearish squares on the side of it, and the hand matches those squares in color, the fingers of them being a darker shade, this signals power and such.</p><p>Rin's right leg has an alike feature, execpt their feet seemingly end in a Shoe pattern. Most likley as a error done by the lab itself during testing.</p><p>Rins back has a few cuts on it that open and close, depending on the aspect. Usually wires and a more advanced version of what used to be known as an elytra are kept within, there is also a chance that robotic wings can sprout from the back of them.</p><p>And now, for the general information, Rin usually has this covered by their hair slightly, but under their left eye are robotic like lines and dots.</p><p>Rin also blatanly has a compartment on their stomach area, meaning they can consule food or hide items, but if something happens, they most likley power down.</p><p>Oh, did I mention they can grow some armor and robotic visors? And the x-ray eyes- and the-</p><p>And now, back onto the story.</p><p>_____</p><p>Rin hurried out of the store and made their way back home, tossing a empty can of an oil slushie away as they did, nothing seemed out of the ordinary untill they felt something in their ear.</p><p>"Can you hear us?" The infamous voice of the lab general called out, Rin nodded a bit. "Loud and clear!" </p><p>Rin's robotic hand suddenly filled up with a cyan-black fluid that displayed a hologram of the scientist, he seemed to be holding a remote. The scientist opened his mouth again, not giving Rin a chance to make a remark.</p><p>"About that mission your mother has told you about, we have to make sure nothing can get in the way of it; so that's why we decided to do this."</p><p>"Do wha-"</p><p>Before they could speak, they saw an explosion in the distance, they instantly went into a mode of panic as they summoned their wings from their back and flew into action. When they artived at the scene, everything they had hoped wouldn't happen had happened.</p><p>Rin's house was set ablaze.</p><p>Rin tried to run inside, but they heard the Scientist say 'Nu-Uh, you can't do that, inputing location of the time travel now'</p><p>"NO! PLEASE!" Rin cried out, their eyes had shifted into a blue color, their arm and leg filled up with blue fluid. They couldn't cry even if they wanted too.</p><p>Rin swore they saw their moms corpse on the floor, slowly bleeding out, half of the corpse burned, tears rolling out of her eyes, but they couldn't prevent themseleves from being warped away to another part of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me a while to write, I hope you enjoyed the story in general..</p><p>And yes, that was a minecraft reference when I mentioned the Elytra.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>